The Legendary Angel
by Lady Kayena
Summary: Kouji and the others are going to find out about the Angel that ruled the digital world with Lucemon. What connection does she have with Koji and the new digidestined? I might add the Season 3 Characters in the later chapters. Koji/OC Takuya/Zoe
1. Default Chapter

The Legendary Angel  
  
This fan fiction takes place after Kouichi joins the rest of the digidestineds, and after Ophanimon sacrifices her self to help Takuya and Koji digivolve, and after Seraphimon's egg hatched, but before Cherubimon was defeated, and before Lucemon was revived.  
  
Chapter 1 The Unexpected Visitors  
  
The digidestineds are hiding from Cherubimon afraid to be found. Zoe and Kouichi are trying to create a fire to cook their foods, Patamon, Bokumon and Neemon are staying with them cause it wouldn't be safe for them to wonder around in the forest. Takuya and Tommy are getting water from the river. JP and Koji are trying to find some food.  
  
"Lets just get some meat apples and go, I don't like the look of this forest," said Koji  
  
"I agree with you," said JP, he was shivering in fear from the Darkness of the forest  
  
"I'll look that way and you look this way," said Koji as he went deeper in to the forest.  
  
"Can't we stick together?" yelled JP hopefully  
  
"If we stick together, we'd increase the chance of being seen, and decreasing the chance of finding any food at all."  
  
"Ok," said JP as he went in the direction Koji pointed before. 10 min. later. Koji managed to find some meet apples, just as he was about to climb up the tree to get some, he heard footsteps from behind him. He'd figured if something was about to attack him, it wouldn't make a difference if he turned around to see what it is, at least that way he'd know what attacked him, if he does die from that attack he'd at least know what killed him. So he turned around, and saw a girl with white blonde hair. She was wearing a white tank top, with a blue mini skirt, and she was holding a baby digimon.  
  
"You must be Koji," said the girl with a smile on her face  
  
"Are you psyche?"  
  
"No silly," said the girl with a giggle, "I know your brother."  
  
"Kouichi?"  
  
"So, I see he finally got the courage to talk to you!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ashley, and I've know Kouichi ever since we were only little kids."  
  
"He told you about me?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean he wanted to meet you ever since he knew he had a twin brother. He tried to talk to you for a couple of times, but when he got close to you, he always chickens out. He's afraid that you'd think his crazy. I know I'd be if somebody shows up and claims to be my twin brother."  
  
"So you know the whole story."  
  
"At least from his point of view. I only found out that you existed 4 months ago, when his grandmother died. She was really nice."  
  
"I don't remember her. How did you get here, and do you have a spirit?"  
  
"You mean the forest or the digital world?"  
  
"Start with the General."  
  
"Well, for all I know I was in my room getting a phone call one second and I was here the next. As for the forest my digivice told me to come here."  
  
"That's strange. Do you have a spirit?"  
  
"No. There are only 20 legendary spirits and you guys have all of them."  
  
"How did you know that we were here?"  
  
"I didn't know. My digivice just told me come here and Drannymon told me about the 10 legendary warriors."  
  
"Who's Drannymon?"  
  
"I am," said the baby digimon Ashley's holding  
  
"How would you know this sort of things, I mean you are only a baby."  
  
"He is not a baby, in fact he is older than Ophanimon and I," said Patamon/ Seraphimon as it came out of the forest along with Kouichi and JP.  
  
"Ashley? What are you doing here?" said the surprised Kouichi  
  
"I'm not too sure."  
  
"It's great seeing you again," Kouichi was going to say something else but he stopped as he looked down to see Ashley was wearing a skirt, "Since when do you wear skirts?"  
  
"Since never! I just came from Amanda's party when I got that phone call, and got sucked in to the digital world."  
  
"Wait, did you say Amanda's party?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That was 2 months ago. How long have you been in the digital world?"  
  
"3 weeks."  
  
"The number doesn't match up. When you got sucked in to the digital world, we have already been here for 5 weeks. But back in the real world, it's the same day as we left."  
  
"So you mean the time we spend in the digital world only equals to part of time we spend in the real world?"  
  
"I think so, or at least that's the only logical explanation."  
  
"So, I see you already met Koji."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Mind introducing us", said Takuya as he, Tommy, and Zoe came to where they were standing.  
  
"I'm Ashley,"  
  
"I'm Takuya,"  
  
"I'm Zoe,"  
  
"I'm JP."  
  
"And I'm Seraphimon, you can call me Patamon if you want."  
  
"I'm Drannymon and it's nice seeing you again Seraphimon," said Drannymon  
  
"Nice to see you too old friend, I found something that you might want,"  
  
"What is it?" asked Drannymon.  
  
Patamon took out a heart shaped locket from its pocket.  
  
"Where did you find it? I thought Angelimon gave it Ancient Garurumon before she died?"  
  
"I found it before my battle with Cherubimon at the Realm of Darkness. I think Garurumon left it there when he and the rest of the legendary warriors destroyed Lucemon."  
  
Drannymon digivolved to Padremon and he took the locket and tied the locket around his neck. "This meant everything in the world to her."  
  
"Who's Angelimon?" asked Takuya  
  
"She was my master. Angelimon is the Angel of the stars. Lucemon was the ruler of the eastern side of the digital world, but she was the ruler of the western side."  
  
"There were two great angels?"  
  
"Yes," said Padremon with tears in its eyes  
  
"I see you still haven't forgiven your self," said Patamon  
  
"How can I? I've failed to protect my master."  
  
"There was nothing you could've done. If she haven't sacrificed her self to save Garurumon, then Lucemon would've never been destroyed."  
  
"Maybe so, but I've still failed my duty."  
  
"Why does that locket mean so much to Angelimon?" asked Takuya, "does it worth a lot."  
  
"Some things have more sentimental values than real values," said Ashley  
  
"I wonder why it has so much sentimental value for an angel?" asked Zoe  
  
"That's what I want to know as well. For many times I wanted to open the locket and see what's inside, but I didn't think I had the right to," said Patamon  
  
"I don't have the right to open it either, but my master had told me many times what was written inside."  
  
"I know what is written inside of that locket," said Ashley  
  
"So do I," said Koji  
  
"You can't! There are only few people in this world who knows what's inside, and most of them are dead," said Padremon  
  
Ashley said, "It says, I call up on the power of the stars. The light of the night. When all light diminishes you will still remain."  
  
"How did you know?" asked the shocked Padremon  
  
"There is a second verse to that poem." Said Ashley  
  
Koji said, "The second verse is I love you from the bottom of my heart. When I'm at dark places, all I need is the thought of you to get me through."  
  
"How did you two know?"  
  
"I've never heard of that poem in my entire life, but some how it seems very familiar to me," said Koji  
  
"It's the same with me, when I read that poem it seemed to be the first time I've ever heard it," said Ashley, "Patamon? Can you know something that you have never heard of?"  
  
"You may have remembered some things from your past life, but that is very rare."  
  
The digidestineds went back to their camp, and called it a night. Now everybody is asleep except for Takuya, Ashley and Koji. Both Ashley and Koji are looking into the fire, as if they see something that nobody else does. Takuya looked at the two of them and shook his head, and decided to call a night.  
  
So what do you think of my story? Do I have a nice beginning? Does anybody know what's going on in my story? Any idea what connections Ashley and Koji had in their past life? If you do tell me in a review. 


	2. The Spirits of Water

Chapter 2 The Spirits of Water  
  
The day after the chosen children met Ashley, they were on their way again to escape the Realm of Darkness.  
  
"I don't get why we are running away? We can beat them!" mumbled Takuya as he followed the rest.  
  
"Do you hear someone talking?" asked JP  
  
"I don't know, but if I were, I'd say it was getting pretty annoying." Said Koji  
  
"Very funny," said Takuya, "why are we running away? Are we just going to abandon the digital world?"  
  
"Course not," said Kouichi, "We just have to buy some time to come up with a better plan."  
  
"I don't know, Cherubimon was really strong, I don't think we can beat him," said Tommy  
  
"Don't worry, we did the impossible before and we can do it again," said Zoe, who was trying to reassure Tommy  
  
"Drannymon?" asked Ashley, "How strong is Cherubimon?"  
  
"Very strong, but his power is nothing compared to Lucemon's," Drannymon replied  
  
"Thank god the ten legendary warrior destroyed him 400yrs ago!" said Takuya, "I don't know what I'd do if I have to fight that dude."  
  
"Chances are that Cherubimon is trying to revive Lucemon," said Drannymon  
  
"I was afraid of this," said Seraphimon  
  
"Are you guys sure?" asked shocked Koji  
  
"The powers of the stars are getting weaker. Darkness is covering them up, only Lucemon has that kind of power against the property of Angelimon. If he is revived then the digital world will be covered by darkness, not even a dent of light will be left in this word. Then it will be the end as we know it."  
  
"Is there any way we can stop him from being revived?" asked Koji  
  
"Only if you defeat the evil that threatens the digital world, before the darkness covers up the stars in this realm. Angelimon's power is fading, if her spirit is found then there is going to be a new ray hope," said Drannymon  
  
"What can it do?" asked JP  
  
"She is the only one whose power can even be compared with Lucemon's," said Seraphimon  
  
"Then how did she die?" asked Kouichi  
  
"It's a long story," said Drannymon, "Long ago there were two great angels that ruled the Digital World, but one of them turned dark and brought darkness to this world. As you know his name was Lucemon. My master, Angelimon tried to stop him, but his power was too great. She tried her best against Lucemon, but wasn't able to defeat him. After the fight Lucemon brought her over to the dark side. But before it all happened Angelimon met Garurumon and fell in love with him. They loved and cared for each other dearly. She told him all of her worries, and he reassured them. After she turned dark, Garurumon tried to defeat Lucemon to free her, but there were no luck. After their fight, Garurumon was badly injured, when there was no hope left for him, Dark Angelimon sacrificed her self to save him. Not long after, Garurumon and the other legendary warriors defeated Lucemon and sealed him away."  
  
"So, she sacrificed her self to save Garurumon's life? How romantic," said Zoe with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How touching!" said Ashley with the same reaction as Zoe  
  
"How are we going to find her spirit?" asked Takuya, "do you even know what it looks like?'  
  
"Angel's spirit lives with in them. You see, when digimons die we turn back in to a digi egg. When we grow up again, we won't remember anything from our past life, but we will have our old personality and characteristics. When the moment comes we will have flashbacks of our past to insure our future. All we have to do is find the digimon who has the same personality as Angelimon."  
  
"How are we going to do that? There must be over a million digimons in this world!" Koji pointed out.  
  
"But not all of them will have flashbacks about her last life," said Drannymon  
  
"Even if we find her, how will we be able to get Angelimon's spirit out of her?" asked Kouichi  
  
"Her spirit will come out, when she finds out why she did the last thing she did in her past life," said Seraphimon, "In her case, it would be why she sacrificed her life to save Garurumon."  
  
"How's she going to find out if Garurumon's dead?" asked Takuya  
  
Both Seraphimon and Drannymon's head turned to the direction of Koji. Seraphimon said, "But his spirit is still alive."  
  
"WHAT? ME?" said the surprised Koji  
  
"Who else has the spirit of light," said Drannymon  
  
Takuya gave Koji one of him evil smirks. "How lucky? When you got your spirit, it came with a girl friend."  
  
"So, Koji is getting married?" Asked the confused Naymon  
  
"NO!" said Bokumon as he snapped Naymon's pants  
  
Koji's whole face turned red, few seconds later it returned to its original color. Then he remembered what Takuya said, and noted to him self to give Takuya a death glare later.  
  
After 3 hours of walking, the digidestineds are tired. So they decided to take a break near a river. When they looked to the sky, they saw a bunch of Chailimon coming at them.  
  
"This is not good!" said Bokumon, "these digimons are really strong not to mention evil."  
  
"Time for spirit evolution," said Takuya as he took out his digivice and the others did the same, except for Ashley since she doesn't have a spirit.  
  
Lobomon  
  
Kazemon  
  
Kumamon  
  
Agunimon  
  
Beetlemon  
  
Lowemon  
  
They all spirit evolved and they fought the digimons. Blah, blah, blah. One of them came at Ashley, but before it can even attack, lights came out of Zoe's detector and it released the Human Hybrid spirit of water and the Beast Hybrid spirit of water. Ashley took out her detector and the spirits went it. "Execute, spirit evolution."  
  
Merdremon, (It looks like Kazemon, but it has fairy wings, and it's costume is different. Its attacks are Storm arrow, whirlpool, dragon mist, and aqua shield.)  
  
She attacked and defeated the Chailimons; she then took out her detector and took their data. "Be purified by the water!" And then she and the rest of the Digidestineds turned back to their original forms. Ashley's detector was beeping so she pressed a button and it restored some trees around the river.  
  
"You got the spirit of water, and you weren't evil?" said the shocked JP  
  
"The spirits' power depends on the person who's controlling it," said Seraphimon, "Ashley had no evil desires, that's why she had managed to use the real form of the water spirit."  
  
"So it was meant to be yours," said Koji, "Ranamon had it before, but she shouldn't have."  
  
"I wonder if there are going to be more human children to reclaim the evil hybrid spirits?" said Bokumon  
  
"I don't know," said Seraphimon  
  
Soon it was nighttime again. Takuya is struggling to make a fire, and Ashley was pretty much laughing at him.  
  
"This is not funny!" said Takuya  
  
"Just let me do it, I have a easier way," said Ashley as she laughed at Takuya's effort  
  
10 minutes later, there was still no fire. Koji and the others had offered to help Takuya, but he just ignored them.  
  
"Fine! I give up!" said Takuya as he lied down on the ground, "Ashley do it your way!"  
  
"Drannymon, do your thing!" said Ashley. Drannymon used fire breath attack and the dry woods caught on fire. Takuya just looked there shocked, "YOU MEAN YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT BEFORE? AND YOU JUST MADE ME WASTE ALL THOSE TIME TRYING TO RUB TWO PIECES OF STICK TOGETHER!"  
  
"I told you I had a better way, but did you listen to me?" said Ashley with a giant smile on her face. JP fell on the ground laughing at Takuya's stupidity, and soon the others followed. Even Koji was laughing a little.  
  
So does anybody like my story? Tell me if you do, K? PS. I'm not a big fan of Takuya's. I think he is just another hot head, who always gets into trouble, and not thinking about the consequences or the danger he's putting the others in. Sometimes I just want to kill him and take his spirit, but he is the main character so I can't, and since Koji cares about him. As you already know I like Koji and Kouichi, because they are calm, smart, brave, and cute. They are always there for the others when they need help. Even for Takuya. Why do people think there is a thing between Koji and Zoe? I don't see it! Well, I actually do, but I'm not willing to admit it. I like it better if Zoe gets together with Takuya, so I'd probably write about that. You know what's funny? I read on a website that Koji has an attraction for cliffs. It says that in the first 13 episodes, Koji fell off the cliffs for 10 times. When I thought about it, it was true. LOL 


	3. The Unusual Night

Chapter 3 The Unusual Night  
  
After the digidestineds and the digimons had their dinners, they were ready for bed, but none of the older children were tired. Tommy, Patamon, Naymon, and Bokumon already went to sleep behind the fire.  
  
"I'm bored," said Takuya  
  
"Then go to sleep!" said Koji in his usual mood  
  
"But I'm not tired," wined Takuya  
  
"Me neither," said JP  
  
"I have an idea, let's play truth or dare!" said Zoe with a big smile  
  
Ashley clutched her head with her hands.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Koji, who was kind of worried  
  
"Yeah," answered Ashley who let go of head, "Just bad flash backs about that game."  
  
Kouichi rolled on the ground laughing. "I think I know what you are talking about! Was it at your brother's party?"  
  
"Not that one. The one at Cindy's party," said Ashley with a shy smile  
  
"Let me think," said Kouichi as he got up, "I think I remember now, was it the one with that stupid phone call?"  
  
Ashley sighed, "Yup, the worst dare ever. Trust me I've learned my lesson."  
  
"So are you guys gonna play?" asked Zoe  
  
"Sure why not, since I don't see any phones here," said Ashley  
  
"If you are playing then I'm in," said Kouichi who sat down  
  
Ashley looked at Koji  
  
"I don't know," Koji, said uneasily, "It's not mine kind of game."  
  
"Come on? Please!" said Ashley as she gave him a puppy dogface.  
  
Koji sighed, "fine,"  
  
All of the older children sat down near the fire.  
  
"Since it's my idea, I'll start," said Zoe, "Um, Takuya truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to walk around the fire and act like a chicken."  
  
Everybody started laughing.  
  
"Fine, everybody's a comedian," said Takuya as he did the thing Zoe dared him to do.  
  
"Ok, now it's my turn! I think I want to torture Koji," said Takuya with a evil smirk  
  
"How come I don't like the feeling of this," mumbled Koji with an uneasy expression  
  
"You shouldn't," answered Takuya, "Truth or dare? Pick dare, unless you are afraid of course!"  
  
"I'm not afraid! I pick Dare then!"  
  
"I dare you to kiss Ashley on the lips," said Takuya while laughing  
  
"Why did you have to drag me in to this?" asked Ashley  
  
"Hey, come on, there are only two girls here, weather it's you or Zoe," said Takuya  
  
"I'm happy as long as Zoe doesn't have to kiss anyone," said JP  
  
"I hope that includes you too," said Zoe as she was giving JP an evil look  
  
JP gulped.  
  
"Get on with the dare!" yelled Takuya  
  
"Fine," said Koji as he walked toward Ashley. He bent down and lowered his head, gradually their lips touched. Ashley could feel Koji's tongue in her mouth, but she didn't feel like backing away. It lasted longer than anyone had expected.  
  
"Um, guys. You can stop now," said Zoe  
  
"I knew it, you like each other!" said Takuya laughing while settling himself in front of Koji and Ashley. The two of them just realized what was going on, and immediately back away from each other. Both of their faces turned bright red.  
  
"It's my turn now, isn't it?" said Koji in an embarrassed voice  
  
"Yes," said everybody while smiling at him and Ashley  
  
"Um, JP, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Tell me, do you like Zoe?" asked Koji, since it was the only question that popped in to his head.  
  
JP's face turned red, "yes," he said in a shy voice  
  
"I'm not surprised, we all know that. Couldn't you find a better question than that?" said Takuya  
  
"It could've came up with a better one if JP picked dare," said Koji  
  
"JP, it's your turn," said Ashley  
  
"Zoe, truth or dare," asked JP  
  
"Judging by the look on your face, I choose truth," said Zoe  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you'd choose dare, but oh well. Tell me, whom do you like here. I mean boy, girl kind of like."  
  
Zoe had an uneasy expression on her face. "Do I have to tell?"  
  
"I walked around like a chicken didn't I?" said Takuya "Koji did his dare too. But he did enjoy it a little too much, but the point is that he did it." Koji's face turned red once again.  
  
"Fine, I suppose," said Zoe, "But don't start acting weird on me. Ok, I like you Takuya."  
  
"WHAT?? ME?" yelled Takuya as he got up in surprise  
  
"I told you not to go weird on me," said Zoe, who was blushing  
  
JP looked kind of sad. Ashley said, "Come on, cheer up JP. There are always other girls."  
  
"Really!" said JP. Apparently got the wrong message  
  
JP creeped Ashley out, and her face showed it, "I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Oh," said JP as he looked down again.  
  
"Do something," said Ashley as he looked at the twins  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" asked Kouichi  
  
"Cheer him up!" said Ashley like it was the most obvious thing  
  
"How are we suppose to do that?" asked Koji, "You can do it easy."  
  
"I'm not going to- how easy do you think I am!" said Ashley as she walked into the forest.  
  
"Wrong sentence," said Kouichi to his brother, "She hate it when people say that."  
  
"But I didn't mean, what she thought I meant," said Koji, "girls are always happy, they can cheer people up easy. I'm never had friends before, how am I suppose to know how to make somebody happy?"  
  
Kouichi shook his head; "You wouldn't have this problem if you said that in the first place. If you aren't going after her, then I will."  
  
"Why should I go after her?" asked Koji  
  
"Because it was your fault she went in there in the first place. I don't want her to go in there and get her self hurt," said Kouichi  
  
"You know her pretty well,"  
  
"I lived next door to her family my entire life! She and her brother are my best friends!"  
  
"Lucky, I never stayed anywhere long enough to make friends," said Koji with a sad face  
  
"Cheer up bro. You have friends now, not to mention a brother," said Kouichi as he patted Koji on the back  
  
"Thanks bro, I better go after her, huh?" asked Koji  
  
Kouichi nodded, "But before you go, I have to ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Was Takuya right? Do you like her?"  
  
Koji had an uneasy face once again, "Yes, I think,"  
  
"Then tell her that, before you lose her."  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?" said Koji with a worried face  
  
"She does, at least from what I can tell. She blushes every time I mention your name."  
  
"Really!"  
  
Kouichi nodded once again. "Now go and find her!"  
  
Koji ran in to the forest to the same way Ashley went earlier.  
  
It was dark in the forest; Ashley sat under an oak tree. It was a beautiful night; all of the stars were out. When she looked at them, all she could think of is Koji. How can he be such a jerk? She kissed some guys for truth and dares before, but only on cheeks. He is the only guy she had ever kissed on the lips, and it was good, but how can he think that she was easy? Kouichi had never said anything mean or even slightly rude before. He was always the gentleman. The guy who's there for you, when you're sad or in trouble. How can he have a brother like Koji? How did I fell for a guy like that? Then some feelings came in to her heart. "I feel like I knew him, and loved him, but it was a long time ago." Said Ashley out loud.  
  
"We first met on a night like this," said a voice from behind her  
  
When she turned around, she saw Koji.  
  
"You have the same feeling, that we know each other before as well?" asked Ashley  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it." Said Koji as he sat down next to her. She was shivering, so he took off his jacket and laid it on her back. Ashley was surprised. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time," Koji said with a smile  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean what I said. You took it the wrong way. I just never had friends before, and I don't know how to act around them. I don't want to show people how I really feel, cause I'm just scared that they'd think I'm weak and leave me."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ashley as she lied on her back, "I'm always afraid that my friends would leave me, but they never do. They are always with me no matter what happens. You have a great brother!"  
  
"I know," said Koji as he lied down on the grass and looked at the stars. "They are losing their light."  
  
"I know," said Ashley with a sigh, "They are growing weaker by the second, we really have to do something. If the stars disappear then there will be no light left during the night."  
  
"I wish there is something I can do," said Koji, "My spirit just isn't strong enough to clear the darkness."  
  
"It will be, if we can find Angelimon's spirit," said Ashley as she dropped her head on Koji's shoulder.  
  
Koji blushed, "Yeah, I wish I know where it was."  
  
He decided its wither now or never. Koji shifted his weight on top of Ashley's body and kissed her for the second time that night. And Ashley returned that kiss.  
  
Back at camp, they've decided to continue playing truth or dare until Koji and Ashley gets back.  
  
"What do you think they are doing?" asked JP  
  
"I'd say they are making out right now," said Takuya  
  
Everybody started at him. "What?"  
  
"Do you think that's logical?" asked Zoe  
  
"You saw the way they kissed each other tonight,"  
  
"They were probably just playing a joke on you," said JP  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think it's logical for Koji to kiss a girl and actually enjoying it?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"And Kouichi? Is Ashley the type to have gazillions of boy friends?" asked JP  
  
"No, she'd never go out with anyone unless she knows them really well," answered Kouichi  
  
"Lets just get on with the game," said Zoe, "I believe it's my turn."  
  
"Course it is, since you just told me you liked me," said Takuya with a evil grin  
  
"Can't you just forget that!" said Zoe  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I WANT TO HAVE MY TURN!" yelled Zoe, "So Kouichi truth or dare?"  
  
"I choose truth," said Kouichi since he doesn't want to suffer through the same fate his brother had to.  
  
"Did you ever like anyone before?"  
  
"Um, yeah,"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I already answered my question," said Kouichi with a smile  
  
"Can't you just tell us who you liked?" begged Takuya  
  
"You'll meet her when you get back to the real world," said Ashley as she and Koji came out of the forest. "He has a girlfriend you know?"  
  
"You never told me," said Koji  
  
"Really? What does she look like?" asked JP  
  
"Hard to describe," said Kouichi, "She's your friend," he said to Ashley, "Can't you describe her."  
  
"Just show them a picture of her," said Ashley as she sat down  
  
"You carry pictures with you?" asked Zoe, "That's so sweet!"  
  
Kouichi took out his wallet and in it were pictures of people. "This is the one," he said as he took out a picture of a girl with light brown hair wearing a blue dress and he had his arms around her waist.  
  
"She's kind of cute," said JP  
  
"Can I look at the pictures," asked Koji  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Koji took the pictures out and looked through them. He saw a guy with light blond hair and he had his arms around Ashley. "Who's that," he asked, and sounded a little distant.  
  
Ashley heard it in his voice and laughed, "That's my brother, he's about 9 month older than I am."  
  
"That's your brother?" asked Zoe, "He's really cute."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, "like I haven't heard that before!"  
  
Kouichi just laughed, "I seem like all of your female friends say that when they meet your brother."  
  
"Every last one of them," Ashley answered with a sigh.  
  
Well, it was finally midnight. All of the digidestineds were tired and they have long day tomorrow, so they finally went to bed. 


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4 The Expected Visitor  
  
It was a bright morning, when the digidestineds went on their way.  
  
"So what did you guys do last night?" asked Tommy  
  
"Nothing much," answered Takuya  
  
"I heard you guys laughing, but I was too tired to get up."  
  
"Want to hear something funny?" asked Takuya  
  
Before either of them can even say anything, both Koji and Zoe grabbed Takuya.  
  
"One word and you are dead!" said Zoe  
  
"What she said," said Koji  
  
"Okay." said Takuya and the two of the let go of him  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Can't tell you buddy," said Takuya  
  
"Too bad, I should've stayed up."  
  
The same thought is going through Zoe, Koji and Ashley's mind, "Thank god you didn't!"  
  
"I think we are almost out of the Realm of Darkness!" said Bokumon  
  
"That's great news, I can't wait to see light again," said Zoe  
  
"I don't mind this place, as long as there are stars up there," said Ashley  
  
"Really?" asked Kouichi  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"How long had it been since the last time you saw light? I mean the light from the sky, not Koji's howling laser."  
  
"About a week and half,"  
  
"You don't mind it?"  
  
"Not really!"  
  
"You've gotten weird," said Kouichi  
  
"Maybe, but the stars look really nice in this place," said Ashley as she looked up  
  
"Angelimon use to rule over this realm," said Drannymon, "It use to be bright here, just the stars and the moon, but it has gotten dark over the years after she died. Now it's known as the Realm of Darkness."  
  
"That's sad, it must've been beautiful when she ruled," said Zoe  
  
"It was," said Ashley and Koji together  
  
"What does the two of you mean?" asked Patamon, "Not another flash back,"  
  
"No, we saw it last night," answered Koji  
  
"Last night? But nobody had seen it?" said Patamon  
  
"You sure?" asked Bokumon  
  
"Yes, we are," said Ashley  
  
"How come we didn't see it?" asked JP  
  
"Because you guys were in the middle of a forest, but we were at a clearing," answered Koji  
  
"I wonder what made the stars to shine?" said Bokumon  
  
Flash back (last night)  
  
Koji finally lifted his head away from Ashley. Both of them were catching their breath. Koji pressed his forehead against Ashley's and said, "I like you a lot,"  
  
"Me too," said Ashley as she lifted her head and kissed Koji once again. But suddenly the stars flashed with a bright light.  
  
"I wonder how they can shine so brightly with out any power?" asked Koji  
  
"I don't know, but they look beautiful," said Ashley, "I've never seen stars like these before, at least not at the real world."  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"So do we," said Ashley  
  
Finally they saw light up ahead, real light from the sun. The kids ran toward it, but something else came between them.  
  
"Oh, no. It's Cherubimon!" yelled Drannymon  
  
"Nice to see you again Drannymon, but too bad you are stuck in your baby form, and same for you Patamon." Said Cherubimon evilly  
  
"What do you want!" yelled Koji  
  
"Your spirits!"  
  
"You aren't getting them, they are ours!" yelled Takuya  
  
"I see you found a new friend." He looked at Ashley and then back at Drannymon. "You can't be the reincarnation of Angelimon,"  
  
"What you talking about?" asked Ashley  
  
"I sense a strong power from you, the power I hate, the power of light," said Cherubimon  
  
"An angel in a human's body?" said Bokumon to him self, "Highly unlikely!"  
  
"I agree with you, but Cherubimon's theory makes sense," said Patamon  
  
"I know what you mean, the flash backs, the power, the reactions of the stars when she's around Koji, and the power I get when I'm around her," said Drannymon  
  
"If she is then how come we haven't seen her digivolve in to Angelimon before," asked Bokumon  
  
"She had to find out why she sacrificed her life to save Ancient Garurumon," said Patamon  
  
"She can't be, she has the spirit of water!" said Bokumon  
  
"Maybe, she's the reincarnation of the ancient warrior of water and Angelimon," said Drannymon  
  
"Is that possible?" asked Zoe  
  
"Only if both of them thinks Ashley deserves their powers,"  
  
"Are you sure about your theory?" asked Ashley who was kind of freaking out  
  
"I'll destroy you first," said Cherubimon, who's afraid that if Ashley really turns into Angelimon. She'd destroy him.  
  
"I think I better spirit evolve," said Takuya as he and the rest turned in to legendary warriors.  
  
KendoGarurumon  
  
BurningGreymon  
  
Zephyrmon  
  
MetalKabuterimon  
  
KaizerLeomon  
  
Korikakumon  
  
Nidramon, (It's Ashley's beast spirit.)  
  
Cherubimon attacked KendoGarurumon, but something happened before the attack landed.  
  
I think I just did a cliffhanger. If you want to know what happened then read the next chapter. 


End file.
